I intend to be your last
by CarolineKlausalwaysandforever
Summary: Après la mort de Damon et de Bonnie, ce qui reste du scooby-gang est désemparé et meurtri. Caroline affectée par ce drame se réfugie dans la forêt pour libérer sa peine mais elle se retrouve enlever et fera de l'objet d'une expérimentation qui la rajeunira de 14 ans perdant par la même occasion la mémoire. Ce qui fera d'elle un objet facilement manipulable par le professeur Anthony
1. Chapter 1

_**I intend to be your last**_

**Genre : **Romance/ Aventure/ Drame

**Rating: **T (Déconseillé au moins de 12ans)

**Introduction :** L'histoire se déroule après la saison 5 de Vampire Diarries et la saison 2 d'Originals.

**Résumé de l'histoire : **

Après la mort de Damon et de Bonnie, ce qui reste du scooby-gang est désemparé et meurtri. Caroline affectée par ce drame se réfugie dans la forêt pour libérer sa peine mais elle se retrouve enlever et fera de l'objet d'une expérimentation qui la rajeunira de 14 ans perdant par la même occasion la mémoire.

**Disclaimer :**

Les personnages de Vampire Diarries et d'Originals ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de et de la CW. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette histoire, seul les OC m'appartiennent ainsi que l'intrigue de l'histoire.

**Note de l'auteur : **

Pour ceux qui le savent j'ai plusieurs fanfictions sur ce site que je compte terminer bien sûr mais si j'ai autant d'histoires c'est parce qu'aucune ne dépassera les 10 chapitres ou moins donc de ne pas s'inquiéter je finirais mes fictions. Bisous.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : **L'opération**

**POV Caroline**

Tout était fini, nous venions de perdre une fois de plus nos amis. La perte de Damon et de Bonnie fut comme une météorite s'écrasant sur terre détruisant tout autour d'elle. Enzo ainsi qu'Alaric et Tyler furent les seuls à avoir pu revenir de l'autre Côté. Elena pleurait en silence dans les bras d'Alaric, celle-ci avait fini par se calmer et à reprendre un souffle régulier, sa crise de folie avait fait place à des larmes silencieuses, la mort de Damon l'affectait bien plus que n'importe qui et certainement tout autant que Stefan. Ce dernier déversait d'ailleurs toute sa tristesse et sa rage sur les meubles du manoir ne pouvant se défouler autrement, criant de toutes ses forces la douleur qui l'entaillait le cœur. Impuissante, je m'étais recroquevillée dans mon coin pleurant mes amis de mon côté, imaginer que je vivrais désormais sans eux m'était insupportable, Bonnie une fois de plus avait sacrifié sa vie pour les autres et aujourd'hui elle en était morte une fois de plus, penser à elle ainsi qu'à Damon fut plus douloureux qu'un pieu transperçant ma chair, ils n'avaient nullement mérité pareil sort. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps résignée face à ce triste sort.

« Caroline ? » M'appela d'une voix douce Enzo.

Je levai mes yeux remplis de larmes vers lui et me jetai désespérément dans ses bras cherchant un peu de réconfort. Il m'enlaça très fort dans ses bras me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes mais plus il parlait plus ma douleur s'amplifiait à croire qu'aucun mot ne saurait apaiser ma souffrance. Je savais que j'aurai dû me détacher de l'étreinte d'Enzo et d'aller réconforter Stefan mais je n'en avais pas la force ni le courage, moi-même en proie d'une tristesse sans nom. Je restais ainsi dans les bras d'Enzo pendant une demi-heure avant de finalement recouvrer tous mes esprits, je rompis cette chaleureuse étreinte et lui fis un maigre sourire tandis qu'il me regardait inquiet.

« Merci beaucoup Enzo, je vais beaucoup mieux. » L'assurai-je tout en me relevant.

Je fus soudain prise par un léger vertige qui me déstabilisa et m'obligea à m'appuyer sur l'épaule de mon ami. Le vertige passé, je regardais autour de moi et pus voir Elena endormie sur le canapé recouvert par un plaid puis mes yeux se posèrent sur Stefan, il se trouvait désormais dans les bras d'Alaric qui tentait tant bien que mal de le consoler. J'aurai voulu accourir vers lui et le serrer très fort dans mes bras lui dire que je suis là mais rien, au lieu de ça, je préférais quitter cet endroit me dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

« Caroline. » M'interpella Enzo.

« J'ai besoin d'être seule. » Dis-je sans me retourner avant de m'en aller.

Je pris directement le chemin de la forêt ne préférant pas rentrer tout de suite en voiture, j'avais besoin d'être seule mais aussi de prendre l'air, de faire le vide dans ma tête, beaucoup de sentiments s'entremêlaient en moi me rendant folle de rage, je passais de plusieurs émotions à une autre en une fraction de seconde, de la colère à la haine, de la joie à la tristesse. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'aurai voulu qu'il soit là, j'aurai voulu qu'il me console et qu'il me serre dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait lorsque nous nous trouvions dans la forêt. Tout de suite je le chassais de ma tête culpabilisant de penser à lui dans ces moments tandis que tout le monde était en deuil. Je m'assis au pied d'un arbre fermant les yeux, inspirant à pleins poumons cet air si pur puis je sentis des gens m'observer et un craquement de branche se fit soudain entendre. Je me relevai sans tarder et scrutai autour de moi pour sentir d'où provenait ces bruits.

« Qui est là ? » Questionnai-je.

Par la suite je sentis quelque chose comme une aiguille se loger dans mon cou et sans que je n'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée.

A mon réveil, je fus éblouie par des lumières qui se trouvaient au-dessus de moi, j'essayais de bouger lorsque je sentis de la veine de vénus sur mes poignets et mes chevilles, ce qui me laissa déduire que mon kidnappeur savait qui j'étais vraiment. Quelques secondes après, mes yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière au-dessus de ma tête et je pus distinguer sans mal la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, c'était une grande pièce blanche, on aurait dit une salle d'opération vu toutes les machines médicales qui s'y trouvaient. Je fus sortie de mes contemplations lorsque j'entendis la porte se refermer, un homme grand d'une quarantaine d'années les cheveux bruns aux yeux bleus arriva devant moi vêtue d'une blouse blanche avec un large sourire.

« Tu es enfin réveillé. » Constata-t-il heureux.

« Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? » Questionnai-je me débattant pour me libérer.

« Du calme ma chérie ! On est là juste pour une petite opération et plus tard tu me remercieras pour ce que je vais faire. » Répondit-il avec un franc rire.

Cet homme me donna la chair de poule tellement il dégageait quelque chose de malsain en lui, derrière ce visage d'ange se cachait en fait un abominable docteur. _Encore un autre fou comme le professeur Wes qui a appris l'existence des vampires, pensai-je. _

Inopinément, une femme rousse les yeux chocolats et un homme les cheveux châtains les yeux noirs entrèrent dans la salle chacun tenant quelque chose en main, la rousse avait des outils de chirurgien tandis que l'homme aux cheveux châtains tenait en main une fiole.

« Vous voilà enfin. » S'écria l'homme brun souriant.

« Nous avons apporté tout ce qu'il faut professeur Anthony. » Dit l'homme près de la rousse.

« Bien. J'espère pour vous que vous l'avez obtenu sans trop de dommage et de résistance. Comment se porte la blonde et l'enfant ? » Demanda Anthony prenant la fiole.

« Nous ne les avons fait aucun mal sauf que la blonde a subi quelques dommages mais qui ont sûrement déjà guéri à l'heure que je parle et elle doit être retourné auprès de son frère. » Répondit la rousse.

« Parfait. » Dit-il joyeux.

Le professeur prit une seringue et recueillit le liquide à l'intérieur de la fiole avec un air plein de malice et de fascination. Il regarda ensuite la seringue comme émerveillée par ce qu'elle contenait.

« Voici le liquide qui fera de toi la princesse de ce monde et fera de moi l'être le plus puissant et le plus craint de cette terre grâce à toi ma chérie. Ta mère pourra voir à quel point j'aurai pu être un bon père et elle reconnaitra enfin m'avoir toujours aimé. » Déclara-t-il pris d'un fou rire.

« Ma mère ? Comment connaissez-vous ma mère ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'allez-vous me faire ? » Criai-je en colère.

« Caroline mon enfant, toutes questions auront des réponses plus tard mais pour l'instant nous allons faire quelques changements mais plus tard ne t'en fais pas tu t'habitueras à ta nouvelle condition. » Précisa-t-il.

Anthony prit la seringue et l'introduisit dans l'une des veines du bras gauche de Caroline. Le bébé vampire sentit le liquide se répandre à une vitesse ahurissante dans tout son corps puis elle poussa un cri de douleur qui se fit entendre dans toute la pièce, Caroline hurlait à la mort ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps cette douleur qui la tenaillait du plus profond de son âme.

« Professeur la machine est prête. » L'informa la rousse.

« Tom installe-la sur la machine. Nicole apporte-moi mes outils. » Ordonna Anthony.

Tom acquiesça et plaça Caroline sur une machine qui semblait prendre son pouls aussitôt qu'elle fut mise sur l'appareil. Le professeur mit des gants et fit signe d'approcher avec les outils d'opération et se contenta d'un scalpel. Il avança vers Caroline tandis que celle-ci hurlait encore et encore de douleur, il lui fit une entaille avec le scalpel au niveau du cœur de Caroline.

« La chaine vite. » Dépêcha le professeur.

Tom apporta la chaine avec une pointe en forme de croix du sud. Le professeur prit la chaine et plaça la pointe près du cœur de Caroline en récitant quelque chose d'à peine audible semblable à des incantations de sorcières puis la chaine s'enroula autour du cœur de la blonde et disparu sous les yeux ahuris de Tom et Nicole.

Tandis que Caroline ne cessait d'hurler, les yeux de la jeune femme changèrent de couleur puis ses membres se contractaient lui causant d'atroces souffrances dues à sa transformation. L'agonie de la jeune femme dura plusieurs heures avant que finalement cessent enfin les cris de la jeune femme pour laisser place à un silence dans la salle d'opération. Le professeur prit la couverture que lui tendait la rousse et avança vers Caroline et recouvrit désormais le corps de la fillette de 5 ans, en effet lors de la transformation de Caroline, il eut des changements qui surprirent le professeur et sembla le ravir. La jeune femme de 19 ans fit place désormais à une fillette de 5 ans endormie dans les bras du professeur certainement épuisée par toutes ces émotions.

« Com…Comment cela… » Bredouilla Tom surprit par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Je ne sais pas moi-même mais ce changement radical ne pourra qu'être en ma faveur car elle sera bien plus docile que ce que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer et je pourrais la manipuler aisément. » Expliqua Anthony. « Détruisez cet endroit et dîtes à Marcel de préparer notre départ, nous retournons conquérir ce qui est nôtre. » Compléta-t-il.

Puis Anthony s'en alla avec une fillette blonde dans ses bras, il avait désormais créé une arme invincible capable de lui apporter le pouvoir dont il rêvait tant.

**POV Extérieur**

Dans une autre ville, loin de Mystic Falls, une femme blonde tenant un bébé dans les mains rentra en trombe dans son domicile familial. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu cligner des yeux, un homme brun dans un parfait costume sombre fit son apparition suivi d'un homme blond vêtu d'un simple jean bleu et d'une chemise blanche aux manches ¾.

« Rebekah ? » Lâcha l'homme brun surpris.

« Elijah ! » S'exclama la jeune femme heureuse de revoir ses frères.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Tu étais censée quitter la ville pour protéger Hope. » Gronda l'homme blond.

« Je sais mais nous avons été attaqués. » Se justifia Rebekah en larmes.

« Comment ça attaqué ? Par qui ? » Questionna Elijah pris de panique.

« Par une meute d'hybride, ils ont prélevé l'ADN d'Hope et sont repartis, j'ai essayé de les empêcher mais je n'ai pu, je n'étais pas assez forte face à eux. » Répondit Rebekah désolée.

Une jeune femme brune les rejoignit à vitesse vampirique ayant tout entendu de leur conversation. Rebekah lui tendit son enfant toujours pas remise de son attaque.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » S'enquit Hayley inquiète.

« Oui ça va, ils ne m'ont fait strictement aucun mal, ils m'ont retenu le temps qu'ils prennent ce qu'ils sont venus chercher et sont repartis. » Expliqua Rebekah.

« Des hybrides tu dis. » Répéta Elijah semblant réfléchir.

« Je croyais que tous tes hybrides étaient morts à l'exception de Tyler. » Fit remarquer Hayley.

« Je le croyais aussi. » Dit Klaus.

« S'ils ont prélevé l'ADN c'est qu'ils savent qui elle est mais ce qui m'intrigue c'est ce que tu dis que ce sont des hybrides qui t'ont attaqué, à part Niklaus qui est capable d'en créer ainsi qu'Hope désormais, je ne vois pas quelqu'un d'autre qui le peut faire. » Argumenta Elijah.

« Il faut renforcer la sécurité sur Hope et retrouver ses hommes. » Déclara Klaus.

« Et comment allons-nous s'y prendre ? As-tu quelqu'un en tête ? » L'interrogea Elijah.

« Je ne sais pas encore mais tout ceci ne présage rien de bon. » Fit remarquer Klaus pensif.

_On se dit à dans quelques jours si l'histoire vous a plu, je m'excuse pour les fautes, je n'ai personne pour me corriger._

_Bisous._

_CarolineKlausalwaysandforever._


	2. Caroline Jane Forbes Grant

Immortelle42 et Lily je vous remercie pour vos reviews.

Chapitre 2 : **Caroline Jane Forbes Grant**

POV Extérieur

Le professeur Anthony Grant se trouvait dans un grand salon en compagnie de Marcel ainsi que de ses deux acolytes, ils semblaient en plein débat lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant apercevoir une magnifique petite blonde avec un large sourire vêtue d'une robe bleu turquoise. La jeune enfant se précipita dans les bras du professeur Anthony.

« Papa ! » S'exclama l'enfant joyeuse.

« Ma chérie ! »

« Lorsqu'elle a su que tu étais enfin de retour, elle a tout de suite couru ici pour venir te voir. » Lui expliqua une jeune femme au teint de porcelaine qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Papa tu viens ? Davina m'emmène au parc aujourd'hui. » Proposa la petite fille.

« Et si tu accordais quelques minutes à ton papa ? J'arrive d'accord ? » Dit Anthony avec sourire.

« D'accord mais fais vite. » Ajouta la petite fille avant de sortir accompagnée de Davina.

« Où en est le plan ? » Demanda Anthony s'adressant à Marcel.

« Tout se déroule comme prévu, Davina réussit tant bien que mal à contrôler Mikael et lorsque sera venu le moment nous le laisserons faire joujou avec son fils. » Répondit Marcel avec un sourire sadique.

« Très bien, c'est parfait. Et qu'en est-il du clan de loup-garou du bayou ? Leur chef a-t-il finalement accepté ma proposition ? Se rallie-t-il à nous ou est-il contre nous ? » Questionna le professeur Grant.

« Tout est sous contrôle, leur chef a accepté notre proposition et sa meute ainsi que lui feront ce que nous leur dirons. » Répondit Marcel.

« Parfait. Nicole je veux que la réception de demain soit à la hauteur de mes attentes, je ne veux aucun faux pas, est-ce clair ? » Gronda Anthony.

« Oui professeur. » Répondit Nicole en baissant la tête.

« Je vais au parc avec ma fille et Davina. Occupez-vous du manoir. Marcel tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » Dit Anthony avant de s'en aller.

L'homme brun aux yeux bleus vêtue d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un jean bleu se hâta d'aller retrouver sa fille en compagnie de Davina. Il les trouva au hall déjà prête à y aller. La petite blonde était surexcitée à l'idée d'aller faire un tour au parc. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle vivait auprès du professeur Anthony sans vraiment savoir qui elle était à part ce que lui avait dit son _soi-disant père_ ainsi que l'entourage de celui-ci. Pour elle, elle n'était qu'une gamine de cinq ans qui avait des dons particuliers ainsi qu'un papa extraordinaire et que sa mère l'avait abandonné lorsqu'elle était venue au monde. Une histoire inventée de toute pièce pour servir d'autres desseins mais qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre ni même voir car tout se faisait à son insu.

Ils allèrent tous les trois au par cet y passèrent presque la majeure partie de leur journée, Caroline avait couru dans tout le parc poursuivi par Davina, elle avait mangé une glace, eut des ballons, fit une chasse au trésor avec son père et Davina puis ils allèrent manger au bar/restaurant que tient Camille. Ils entrèrent et allèrent s'asseoir près de l'entrée pour que Caroline puisse voir les gens qui passent.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ma puce ? » Demanda Davina.

« Un gros burger et un verre de lait. » Répondit la petite fille enjouée.

« Caroline je ne comprendrais jamais tes goûts, comment arrives-tu à manger un hamburger et boire du lait ? » S'étonna Davina.

« C'est très bon, tu devrais essayer. » Lui conseilla la petite avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour. » Les salua Camille avec sourire.

« Salut Cami. » La salua en retour Davina.

« Davi ! Comment tu vas ? » Demanda Camille heureuse de voir son amie.

« Oh ! Je me porte à merveille et toi ? » Renchérit Davina.

« On survit. A ce que je vois tu n'es pas venue seule aujourd'hui, c'est ta petite famille ? » Interrogea la barmaid en voyant Anthony et Caroline.

« Oh non ! Ce n'est pas ma famille. Camille je te présente mon patron Anthony Grant et sa fille Caroline Forbes Grant. Anthony, Caroline je vous présente mon amie Camille O'Connell. » Les présenta Davina.

« Forbes ? » Répéta Camille effarée.

« Oui. » Confirma Davina.

« Serait-ce la fille d'une certaine Caroline Forbes ? » Questionna Camille.

« Euh oui. » Répondit Anthony. « La connaissez-vous ? » Demanda à son tour Anthony.

« Non… Non, en fait j'ai entendu parler d'elle par un vieil ami. » Répondit Camille.

« Oh ! » Souffla Anthony.

« Mais où est-elle ? » Interrogea Camille curieuse.

Le visage d'Anthony se crispa à la question de Camille, voyant son état, Davina préféra répondre à la place du professeur.

« En fait, elle a abandonné la petite après sa naissance. Etant trop jeune pour être mère, Caroline a préféré laisser la garde de sa fille à Anthony. » Répondit Davina.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurai jamais pensé que… Pardon pour mon indiscrétion. » S'excusa Camille.

« Ce n'est rien, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. » L'assura Anthony.

« Bien, je peux prendre votre commande ? » Demanda Camille un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

« Une salade Caesar pour papa et un jus de pomme, pour tata Davina une salade d'épinard avec des lardons avec un verre de jus d'orange et pour moi un gros hamburger et un grand verre de lait. » Commanda la jeune Caroline joyeuse.

« C'est noté Mademoiselle. » Sourit Camille.

« Merci. »

Camille fit un sourire à la petite blonde et alla en cuisine pour donner la commande de la petite famille. Au bar, deux hommes le dos tourné, l'un ayant les cheveux blonds et l'autre les cheveux bruns avaient tout entendu de la conversation de Camille avec ses nouveaux clients.

POV Klaus

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, Caroline avait eu une fille et elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé, je pris cette nouvelle comme étant une trahison de sa part, après tout ce que j'avais pu partager avec elle, jamais elle n'a cru nécessaire de me parler de cette fille qu'elle avait fait un peu trop tôt. Je me retournai pour voir la petite fille en question, je fus troubler par sa ressemblance avec le bébé vampire, elle était vraiment le portrait craché de sa mère, elle lui ressemblait en tout point, le même sourire, le même regard. Cette innocence qui faisait d'elle une femme unique et là, dans la même pièce que moi se trouvait sa progéniture. En voyant sa fille, j'eus le cœur qui se brisait en mille morceaux certainement par la jalousie car cet homme brun les yeux bleus avait eu la chance de partager quelque chose de si exceptionnel avec Caroline, ils avaient un enfant ensemble, bien que la blonde de Mystic Falls l'ait accordé la garde de la petite, n'empêche qu'elle restait sa mère et qu'elle était liée au père de son enfant. Tellement d'émotions se bousculaient en moi que je n'avais plus la force de rester dans ce bar, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air car je suffoquais ici, c'en était trop, ce spectacle me fit mal. Je laissais Elijah s'occuper de l'addition et m'en allai jetant un dernier regard à la fille de Caroline qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Je pris la direction de la maison et arrivé à l'intérieur je me dirigeai dans ma chambre passant ma colère sur tout ce qui me tombait sur la main, comment avait-elle pu ? Comment avait-elle osé avoir un enfant avec un autre ? Elle n'avait pas le droit, elle était mienne et n'appartenait à personne qu'à moi, cette fille aurait dû être la mienne, pas la sienne. Cette fille aurait dû être le nôtre. Je frappais mon poing dans le mur y mettant toute ma colère, il ne résista pas au coup et s'effondra.

« Nik ! » M'appela Rebekah.

« Va-t'en d'ici, je ne veux voir personne tu m'entends ? Personne. » Hurlai-je la faisant sursauter.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'en alla me laissant seul. J'avais besoin d'un peu d'espace et de temps pour enregistrer ce qui avait bien pu se passer tout à l'heure dans le bar où travaille Camille. Toute cette histoire me semblait si incroyable que j'en avais du mal à y croire, je voulais ne pas y croire mais c'était indéniable, c'était la fille de Caroline que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

POV Extérieur

Rebekah descendit rejoindre Hayley qui donnait le sein à la petite, au même moment Elijah entra lui aussi avec une tête qui surprit Rebekah. D'abord la colère de son frère Klaus et maintenant Elijah qui rentrait comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » S'enquit immédiatement Rebekah.

Elijah passa devant sa sœur se dirigeant vers le bar et se servit un verre de whisky qu'il but d'un coup sec comme pour se réveiller d'un terrible cauchemar, il s'en resservit un autre qu'il but d'une gorgée et se dirigea vers un fauteuil et s'y affala l'air épuisé sous les yeux interrogateurs d'Hayley et de sa sœur.

« Nous avons vu la fille de Caroline tout à l'heure. » Lâcha Elijah comme une bombe.

« La fille de Caroline ? » S'écria Rebekah alambiquée.

« Oui et crois-moi elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, nous l'avons vu au bar que tient Camille tout à l'heure. » Rapporta Elijah.

« Mais comment ça une fille ? C'est un vampire, comment a-t-elle fait pour tomber enceinte ? » Questionna Hayley perdue.

« Elle est tombée enceinte lorsqu'elle était humaine et très jeune. Ne pouvant pas s'occuper de sa fille, elle a préféré laisser la garde de l'enfant à son père. » Répondit Elijah.

« Mais comment sais-tu tout ça ? Est-ce pour cela que Niklaus est sur les nerfs ? » Demanda Rebekah.

« Nous avons entendu le père de la fille de Caroline en parler avec Camille. » Expliqua Elijah se redressant dans son fauteuil.

« Caroline, une fille ! » S'exclama Hayley stupéfaite.

« Et tu crois qu'elle a quelle âge la gamine ? » Questionna Rebekah soudainement curieuse.

« Certainement 3 ou 4 ans. » Répondit vaguement Elijah.

« J'arrive pas y croire ! » Sortit Hayley encore sous le choc.

« Je crois que Klaus aura du mal à digérer la nouvelle. » Déduisit Elijah.

« Je ne pense pas que notre frère puisse reprocher quoi que ce soit au bébé vampire car après tout lui aussi a une fille avec Hayley. » Rétorqua Rebekah s'asseyant près de l'hybride.

« Oui mais n'empêche que si vous l'aviez vu, vous aurez été scotché par la ressemblance frappante entre Caroline et sa fille. » Assura Elijah encore surpris.

« Maintenant que tu en parles, tout ceci a éveillé ma curiosité. Moi aussi j'ai envie de voir cette gamine. » Dit Rebekah.

« Idem pour moi. » Renchérit Hayley.

« Je crois que vous aurez l'occasion de la voir car elle traine avec Davina. » Les informa Elijah.

« Davina ? » S'étonna Hayley.

« Oui et si Davina tourne autour de cette famille c'est pour une raison que je ne saurai tarder à savoir. » Confia l'ainé de la fratrie.

« Tu crois qu'elle va leur faire du mal ? » S'inquiéta tout d'un coup Rebekah.

« Non je ne pense pas, l'enfant a l'air de s'être attachée à elle mais je me méfie quand même. » Dit Elijah.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te méfies. » Répliqua Rebekah.

« Davina est une sorcière qui connaît la fille de Caroline. Cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence surtout à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Je vais demander à mes hommes de surveiller l'enfant avant que Klaus ne mette son grain de sel. » Expliqua Elijah se levant de son fauteuil.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda Hayley.

« J'ai des choses à régler. » Répondit simplement l'originel en s'allant.

Elijah alla dans son bureau pour s'y enfermer et surtout réfléchir. Voir la fille de Caroline peut être surprenant mais la voir avec Davina était autre chose et depuis son arrivée à la Nouvelle-Orléans il avait appris à ne pas faire confiance aux sorcières pas après ce qu'elles ont fait à sa famille et à Hayley. Maintenant que la fille de Caroline était ici, les choses allaient changer non seulement avec la cohabitation avec les loups mais aussi avec l'intérêt de Davina pour cette petite fille. Il savait qu'il se devait de la protéger parce que son frère le ferait de toute manière, étant le sang et la chair de la femme qu'il aime, Klaus ferait des folies pour la protéger et il devait agir avant son frère pour surveiller ses arrières.


End file.
